Pamiętnik cudów
by Hikoyo - Hasami
Summary: Ayano i Asami są dwiema przyjaciółkami uczęszczającymi do liceum Seirin. Jak potoczą się ich losy wśród członków Cudownego Pokolenia (oraz Kagamiego).?/ Wybaczcie nam proszę lekkie OOC i bardzo małą ilość wątków z marchewką. TTwTT/ Fick pisany wraz z kochaną Hikoyo x3.
1. Chapter 1

16 kwietnia, piątek

- Jedzenie dla wszystkich! - mówię podając Taidze burgera. On wyrywa mi go z ręki i szybko całuje.

- Głupku! Jestem w pracy...! - z rumieńcem odsuwam się, a on odpowiada mi szerokim uśmiechem. - Eh.. Proszę Tetsu dla ciebie twój ulubiony, waniliowy shake.

- Dziękuję, Ayano-san - odbiera ode mnie napój i zaczyna pić.

- Asami-chan...?

- Mhh... - przeciera oko i patrzy na mnie zaspanym wzrokiem. Kładę więc burgera koło niej.

- Jak nie chcesz to mogę zjeść za ciebie! - krzyczy Tygrysek po czym zabiera jej jedzenie.

- Bakagami... - mruczy kładąc głowę na ramieniu Kise. W tym momencie zapadła w głęboki sen, z którego trudną ją wybudzić. Chyba jest zmęczona po pracy. Coś... lub nawet ktoś był tego przyczyną.

- Za kilka minut kończę pracę. Poczekacie jeszcze trochę? - pytam, podając ostatniego burgera Kise.

- Jasne! - odpowiadają chórem, a ja idę na zaplecze by się przebrać. Nagle zauważyłam jakąś postać za oknem. Było zbyt ciemno i nie widziałam twarzy ale jestem pewna, że obserwowała stolik, przy którym siedzieli moi znajomi. A może mi się tylko zdawało...

- Jestem głodna...! - Asami łapie się za brzuch, kiedy wszyscy byliśmy już przed Maji Burgerem. Jakoś udało nam się ją obudzić... Było ciężko.

- Po drodze wejdziemy do sklepu po składniki na kolację - pocieszam przyjaciółkę. Po chwili znajdowaliśmy się już w miejscu, z którego zawsze się rozchodzimy. Pożegnałyśmy się ze wszystkimi i ruszyłyśmy w drogę powrotną do domu.

/

- To wszystko wina tego bezczelnego egoisty!

- Przesadzasz. Co takiego mógł zrobić, że tak się pieklisz? - Ayano spogląda na mnie z politowaniem.

- Wyobraź sobie, że przyszedł dziś do Kyandi - zaczęłam. - Chciałam go od razu wyprosić, ale jak mówi szefowa - "Nasz klient nasz pan", więc starałam się być uprzejma, przynajmniej z pozoru. Po jakimś czasie otrzymałam zamówienie na wypiek kilkunastu ciast. Szefowa powiedziała, że pewien bardzo miły młodzieniec, zechciałby abym to ja je wszystkie upiekła i, że to może być największy interes naszej cukierni. Zgodziłam się, bo co miałam zrobić?

- Ile dokładnie było tych ciast? - spytała niepewnie Ayano.

- Um, około 30.

- Żartujesz sobie? Żaden normalny człowiek nie wypiekłby 30 ciast, w ciągu trzech godzin!

- Szefowa mówiła, że temu młodzieńcowi bardzo zależy na czasie - moja przyjaciółka popatrzyła na mnie ze współczuciem. - Nie patrz tak na mnie, udało mi się je wypiec. Najgorsze było to, że młodzieniec, czyli Akashi, stwierdził, że moje ciasta były po prostu ohydne! Nie wytrzymałam i zaczęłam się z nim wykłócać. Wtedy zostałam pouczona przez szefową, że nie tylko jestem nieuprzejma względem klientów ale też zrujnowałam jej szansę na rozbudowanie cukierni.

- Myślałam, że Akashi zachowa resztki przyzwoitości i nie będzie próbował pozbywać cię pracy. Rozumiem, że za sobą nie przepadacie, ale to już była przesada.

- Ja mam tylko nadzieję, że nie będzie próbował psuć mi jutrzejszego dnia. - wzdycham. Jutro są przecież moje 17 urodziny i nic i nikt ich nie zepsuje.

/

Po kolacji weszłam do pokoju i usiadłam przy biurku. Przygotowania do urodzin Asami czas zacząć! Wypisałam listę produktów do kupienia, z których zrobię przekąski. Okej jedzenie mamy, ale co z gośćmi? Wyjęłam telefon i zaprosiłam naszych przyjaciół. Pierwszy odpisał mi Kise. Oświadczył, że na 100 procent będzie. Obiecał nawet przyjść wcześniej i pomóc mi ze wszystkim. Miło z jego strony. Daiki jak zawsze musiał wyskoczyć z jakimś zboczonym tekstem pisząc " Jak myślisz? Chciałaby dostać jakiś pornol? "

" Zboczuch! Kup jej coś... normalnego. " - odpisuję. Reszta z wyjątkiem Momoi i Midorimy przyjdą. Tej dwójce wypadło coś ważnego. No to wszystko załatwione. Mam tylko złe przeczucie co do jednego gościa. Myślę, że mojej przyjaciółce się to nie spodoba. Po chwili poczułam jak organizm odmawia mi posłuszeństwa. Kładę się więc do łóżka. Usłyszałam dzwonek mojego telefonu. Był to Taiga.

- Halo? Ayano? - słyszę.

- No co tam tygrysku?

- No bo.. kurde.. Nie wiem co Asami chciałaby dostać. Jesteś jej najlepszą przyjaciółką. Wiesz co ona lubi? - pyta zaniepokojony.

- Uwielbia koty! - stwierdzam ze śmiechem.

- No okej. Jeszcze nad tym pomyślę - nie wiem czy mu pomogłam ale mam nadzieję, że będzie to coś fajnego.

- No dobrze Tai-chan, ja już padam ze zmęczenia. Dobranoc!

- Branoc! Kocham cię - wyszeptał z namiętnością i się rozłączył.


	2. Chapter 2

17 kwietnia, Sobota

Blade światło słońca wybudza mnie ze snu. Szybko więc wstaję z łóżka i wciąż zaspana, ruszam w stronę schodów, a potem do łazienki. Po porannym prysznicu, muszę przygotować śniadanie dla Ayano. Ona nie lubi kiedy to robię, ale to jej wina, że budzi się trochę później niż ja. Przygotowuję zupę miso oraz ryż. Ichirou właśnie ociera się o moją nogę w nadziei, że go nakarmię. Spełniam jego prośbę. To zwierzę, to mój kot. Jest rudy z białymi skarpetkami i czarną łatką na uchu. Od zawsze lubiłam koty. Ayano stwierdziła kiedyś, że mam na ich punkcie obsesję. Ale to tylko jej przypuszczenie. W swoim wyposażeniu mam tylko bluzę z kocimi uszami, nic poza tym. Spoglądam na zegarek gdzie dochodzi 8:12, szybko więc zakładam moją bluzę i wychodzę. Dzisiaj rozpoczyna się weekend, a ja muszę z samego rana iść do pracy. Po wczorajszym incydencie, obawiam się reakcji szefowej.

"Ciekawe czy nadal jest zła" - rozmyślam.

W cukierni panuje błogi spokój. Z piekarni dochodzi słodki zapach ciast i innych słodyczy. Spoglądam na zegarek, jest 8:47. Wchodzę na zaplecze gdzie ściągam z siebie bluzę i zakładam swój fartuszek. Włosy spinam w luźny, niechlujny kok i zakładam na nie siatkę.

- Nie lubię jej nosić - wzdycham cicho, po czym udaję się do piekarni, gdzie szefowa rozmawia z jedną z moich współpracownic. Zabieram się za wynoszenie pierwszych słodyczy na blaty. W pewnym momencie prawie wpadam na szefową.

- Och, Makoto! Słuchaj, bardzo cię przepraszam za wczoraj, być może zareagowałam zbyt ostro. Jesteś tutaj jedną z najlepszych pracownic. Ale wiedz, że więcej nie będę tolerować takiego zachowania względem klientów.

- Tak, tak. Ja też bardzo panią przepraszam. - kłaniam się lekko, a w ramach skruchy obiecuję szefowej, że dziś dam z siebie wszystko.

- Mam nadzieję. Proszę wracaj, do pracy.

- Tak, jest! - uśmiecham się.

Teraz wystarczy nie popełnić żadnej gafy. Akashi chyba nie będzie tak podły, aby przyjść tu kolejny dzień z rzędu, prawda?

/

Obudziło mnie zamknięcie drzwi. To Asami wychodzi do pracy. No, to czas wstawać.

Wygramalam się z łóżka i powoli idę do kuchni. Jak zawsze czeka na mnie śniadanie zrobione przez moją przyjaciółkę. Muszę powiedzieć jej, że nie musi tego robić... Ale i tak było pyszne. Szybko szykuję się do wyjścia, biorę torbę i wychodzę.

-Ayano..! - słyszę za sobą, przekręcając klucz w zamku. Odwróciwszy się zauważam Taigę machającego do mnie zza furtki. Podbiegam, więc do niego i całuję na powitanie.

- No, to idziemy do supermarketu - mówię łapiąc go za rękę. Supermarket i jeszcze kilka małych sklepików znajdują się bardzo blisko naszego domu, dlatego droga tam nie trwała długo. Podaję Tygryskowi koszyk, wyciągam listę i szybkim krokiem idę między półkami. Hehe.. na szczęście mam chłopaka sportowca bo wątpię, że ktoś by za mną nadążył.

- O niee..! Zapomniałam..! Tai-chan czekaj tu..! - oznajmiam kiedy stoimy już przy kasie. Następnie znowu wchodzę między regały.

Gdy już wróciłam przy Kagamim stał Kuroko.

- Uff... Zmęczyłam się... Hej Tetsu.

- Witaj, Ayano-san - uśmiecha się.

- Na pewno już wszystko? - pyta Taiga odgarniając mi grzywkę z oczu.

- Hmm... Raczej tak.

- Dwójka jest już coraz większy, niee? - stwierdzam głaszcząc pieska niesionego przez Kuroko gdy skończyliśmy zakupy.

- Owszem, sporo się zmienił odkąd znalazłem go rok temu - Tetsu pomiział go za uchem. Widocznie mu się to podoba, bo zaczął lizać go po policzku.

- ...ehh...kochana mówię ci, gdzieś żem widziała tego młodzieńca - słyszę rozmowę jakiś starszych pań, kiedy skręciliśmy w naszą ulicę.

- Jak Boga kocham... Może jest modelem...?

Model...? Dostrzegłam postać, o której mówiły te babunie... Był to nie kto inny jak Kise. Ehh.. Ten to potrafi zwrócić na siebie uwagę nawet stojąc...

- Kurokocchi! Ayanocchi! Kagamicchi! - krzycz, kiedy nas zauważył.

- Bardzo dziękuję, że przyszedłeś. Naprawdę mnie ratujesz.

- Nie ma sprawy! W końcu to urodziny Asamicchi, c'nie?

Wpuszczam wszystkich do domu. Tygryska poprosiłam by pomógł mi w kuchni, a Kise i Tetsu by przez ten czas ozdobili jakoś salon.

Jesteśmy już prawie przy końcu przygotowań, kiedy nagle słyszę dzwonek do drzwi. Prędko podchodzę do nich i otwieram. Przyszli Daiki i Murasakibara.

- Haha, Ayano jak śmiesznie wyglądasz! - śmieje się Daiki. Oglądam się w lustrze powieszonym na przedpokoju. W moje długie, blond włosy wplątały się kawałki ciasta, a na nosie ubrudziłam się od czekoladowego kremu. Podszedł do mnie i wytarł plamkę.

- No-chin, przyniosłem tort - podaje mi pudełko.

- Dzięki, Murasakibara. No już... wchodźcie, wchodźcie - pośpieszam. Nagle znowu rozbrzmiewa dzwonek. Otwieram drzwi, a w nich stoi Akashi z bukietem róż.

- Witaj, Ayano.

- Cześć - uśmiecham się. - Ale ładny bukiet. Poczekaj przyniosę wazon.

- No.. To czekamy tylko na naszą jubilatkę - mówię, podając Akashiemu wazon.

/

- Wróciłam! - krzyczę wchodząc do domu, po czym opieram się o ścianę. - Ayano, jesteś tuu~?

Chyba, jej nie ma...

Wchodzę do salonu, a ku moim oczom ukazuje się widok pięknych dekoracji.

- Niespodzianka! - za moimi plecami wyskakuje ucieszony Ryouta.

- Eeh, Kise. To było lamerskie, wiesz? - kręci głową granatowowłosy. - Yo, Asami.

- Dzień dobry. Co wy tu wszyscy robicie?

- Są twoje urodziny, Mi-chin. Przyszliśmy złożyć ci życzenia, dać prezenty, zjeść tort - mówi Atsu, spoglądając na stół z dużą ilością potraw. W tym słodyczy.

- Heh, pewnie, że możesz - uprzedzam jego pytanie, a ten ucieszony zabiera się za jedzenie cukierków. Łatwo przewidzieć o czym myśli i co chce powiedzieć.

Minęła chwila zanim wszyscy złożyli mi życzenia i wręczyli prezenty. Jestem ciekawa, czy Ayano wspominała chłopakom o mojej rzekomej obsesji na punkcie kotów. Ale to nie jest ważne. Ciekawszą rzeczą, jest to, że Akashi też tu jest. A miałam nadzieję, że nie zepsuje mi tego dnia. Jestem przygnębiona.

- Asami, moglibyśmy porozmawiać?

- Hm? - spoglądam jednym okiem na właściciela głosu.

- Chciałbym cię przeprosić, za wczorajszą sytuację. Rozumiem, że mogła to być przesada. Wybacz.

- Przyjmuję przeprosiny - siadam prosto na krześle, ignorując spojrzenie chłopaka.

/

Impreza trwała już kilka godzin. Wszyscy siedzieliśmy i rozmawialiśmy na różne tematy.

- Ayanocchi, Asamicchi czy to wy jesteście na tym zdjęciu? - pyta Kise wskazując na fotografię wiszącą na ścianie.

- Tak, chodziłyśmy wtedy do podstawówki - odpowiada Asami. - Jeśli chcecie możemy wam pokazać więcej zdjęć.

Wyjmuję z szafki gruby album i kładę na stole. Chłopcy z przejęciem się w niego wparują. Powoli go otwieram i na pierwszej stronie ukazują się zdjęcia moje i Asami jak bawiłyśmy się w piaskownicy.

- Waa... Ale malutkie! - stwierdza Daiki.

- Hehe... Znamy się praktycznie od urodzenia i byłyśmy razem odkąd sięgam pamięcią. Nawet kiedy wyjechaliśmy do Ameryki - pokazuję zdjęcie gdzie jestem ja z podobną do mnie starszą kobietą i dość wysokim brunetem. - To jest moja mama i ojczym. Kiedy moja matka rozwiodła się z moim biologicznym ojcem, w Ameryce poznała właśnie go. Po kilku latach wzięli ślub - przewracam oczami.

- Po jakimś czasie nasze rodziny się pokłóciły. Pan Bright okazał się być zwyczajnym pasożytem i wchodził w różne, nieciekawe kłótnie z moimi rodzicami - zastępuje mnie przyjaciółka.

- Nie mam pojęcia co ona w nim widziała... - mówię dalej wertując kartki. Następne fotografie są już z gimnazjum. Na jednej z nich stoję między Taigą i Asami trzymając piłkę do koszykówki.

- Ja byłam w dziewczęcej drużynie koszykarskiej, a Asami była w niej menedżerką.

Późniejsze zdjęcia były już z Japonii.

- Tak przy okazji Asami-san... Gdzie są teraz twoi rodzice? - pyta Tetsu. Wszyscy skupili swój wzrok na moją przyjaciółkę.

- Jeśli chodzi o nich to... Nie żyją - odpowiedziała.

- Przepraszam, że spytałem - Tetsu spuścił wzrok.

Przez dłuższą chwilę nikt się nie odzywał. Odłożyłam album, a Akashi powiedział, że jest już późno i wszyscy powinni się już rozejść. Tak więc zrobili.


	3. Special 1

Bry, po pierwsze przepraszamy za długi okres czasu bez rozdziału, a w ramach rekompensaty, przygotowałyśmy dla was krótki Special.

[Tak dla wyjaśnienia napiszę, że ja (czyli Hasami) opisuję perspektywę Asami (Wow .-. ~ dopisek Hikoyo), a perspektywę Ayano opisuje moja przyjaciółka (czyli właśnie Hikoyo).]

* * *

><p><strong>Masz jakąś specjalną umiejętność związaną z koszykówką?<strong>

**Ayano:** Myślę, że jest podobna do tej, którą posiada Kuroko Tetsuya. Jednak nie jest ona na tyle dopracowana i na boisku jestem bardziej "widocznym" graczem. Jednak ja w porównaniu do Kuroko nie muszę używać Phantom Shot'a, by trafić do kosza. Można powiedzieć, że wychodzi mi to nawet dobrze. Wątpię, żeby moje umiejętności dorównały pierwowzorowi, ale będę je cały czas szlifować.  
><strong>Asami:<strong> Wydaję mi się, że w jakiś sposób mogłabym pomóc drużynie Seirin. Pomimo tego, że nie potrafię analizować umiejętności innych tak jak Riko czy Momoi, to mogłabym nadrobić moją umiejętnością planowania i intuicją.

**Jak dogadujesz się z Kagamim, Kuroko i resztą Cudownego Pokolenia?**

**Ayano:** Z Kagamim spotykam się już 3 miesiące. Znamy się jednak od gimnazjum, kiedy byłam w Ameryce. Chodziliśmy do innych klas, ale często grywaliśmy w koszykówkę. Gdy poznałam resztę zaprzyjaźniłam się z Tetsu i Daikim. Jeśli chodzi o Akashiego. Hmm, moim zdaniem jest w porządku. Bardzo lubię ich wszystkich jednak wydaje mi się, że Murasakibara za mną nie przepada. Tylko z Midorimą wolę nie zagłębiać się w jakąś szczególną znajomość. Jest trochę... dziwny.  
><strong>Asami:<strong> Jeżeli chodzi o samego Kuroko to uważam, że nasze relacje są na bardzo dobrym poziomie. Kagamiego znam już dość długo, ale będzie to kłamstwem, jeżeli powiem, że nigdy się z nim nie sprzeczałam. Na szczęście, nie były to poważne kłótnie. A skoro, już przy tym jesteśmy, to muszę powiedzieć, że moje sprzeczki z Akashim, kiedyś prawie doprowadziły do rękoczynów. Tia~ my naprawdę za sobą nie przepadamy. Co do pozostałych, przyjaźnię się z Ryoutą i Atsu, a Midorima... on jest dziwny i chyba nie za bardzo mnie lubi.

**A'la wywiad (nie) związany z koszykówką:**  
>1. Jaka jest twoja ulubiona potrawa?<br>2. Jest coś czego się boisz?  
>3. Masz już plany na przyszłość?<br>4. Co jest twoją ulubioną rozrywką?  
>5. Czy masz swoje motto?<p>

**Ayano:**  
>1. Chyba nie mam takiej. Na pewno nie coś co zawiera czekoladę, ponieważ niestety mam na nią alergię...<br>2. Jest coś czego nie chcę mówić Asami-chan... A mianowicie jest to lęk przed krwią.  
>3. Hmm... co do tego... Hehe, jeszcze się nie zastanawiałam.<br>4. Zdecydowanie gra w koszykówkę.  
>5. Tak, brzmi ono: "Nigdy się nie poddawaj"<br>**Asami:**  
>1. Kiri ~ (biszkoptowe ciastka oblane czekoladą, z Kyandi)<br>2. Zawsze bałam się pająków. One są ohydne i mają takie długie nogi...  
>3. Och~ Jeszcze się nad tym nie zastanawiałam.<br>4. Każda forma rozrywki mi odpowiada, jeżeli tylko mogę spędzić czas z przyjaciółmi.  
>5. Raczej nie.<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

30 kwietnia, piątek

W trakcie trwania przerwy szkolnej, Aomine powiedział, że zabierze mnie i Ayano w góry. Wydało mi się to dość dziwne, że to akurat on zaprosił nas na wyjazd i początkowo nie byłam w stosunku do tego nastawiona pozytywnie. Nadal nie jestem pewna, czy warto zaufać zbereźnej naturze Aomine, jednak Ayano zapewniała mnie, że będzie on grzeczny.

Zszarzałe niebo sugeruje, że niedługo zacznie się ściemniać, a my nadal męczymy się z rozpaleniem ogniska.

- Jak do cholery mam tym wzniecić ogień? - Aomine wyraża swoją dezaprobatę, jednocześnie zirytowany faktem, że do dyspozycji nie użyczono nam zapałek. - To tylko kawałek metalu i kamień.

- Krzemień - poprawiam go.

- Daiki, może ja spróbuję?

- To męska robota, więc nie brudź sobie swoich małych łapek.

- Słucham? Nie bądź uparty - Ayano wyrywa mu z rąk krzesiwo i krzemień, po czym kilkoma potarciami rozpala ognisko. Aomine obserwuje mieniące się czerwienią światło, po czym, mrucząc coś pod nosem, siada na ławce obok ogniska, albo jak kto woli - na pniu drzewa. Jego męska duma została pogrążona przez harcerskie umiejętności Ayano.

/

- No i co Daiki, nie można było tak od razu? - z politowaniem spoglądam na mojego przyjaciela, po czym siadam koło niego. Szperam w mojej torbie podróżnej i wyjmuję duże opakowanie pianek.

- No to co, pieczemy? - pytam, ale nawet nie jestem w stanie ich otworzyć, ponieważ Daiki wyrywa mi je z ręki i ucieka. Zaczynam go gonić i zanim się obejrzałam stoimy już za granicami ośrodka wypoczynkowego.

- Ayano... no co jest, nie chcesz ich?

- Głupek! Wracajmy, bo Asami będzie zła - mówię, lekko tupiąc nogą.

- Wow, ale zajefajne miejsce! - krzyczy jakiś wysoki chłopak. Nagle za nim wychodzi jeszcze kilku takich i, ku mojemu zdziwieniu, na końcu pojawia się Akashi.

- Witajcie Aomine, Ayano - podchodzi do nas.

- Hej Akashi - odpowiadam.

- Co tu robisz? - pyta Daiki, oddając mi torebkę pianek.

- Przez cały Złoty Tydzień Rakuzan będzie tu trenował. Podczas podróży były lekkie komplikacje i trochę się spóźniliśmy. A wy co tu robicie?

- Daiki zaprosił mnie i Asami tu byśmy wypoczęły po tych wszystkich testach. Miło z jego strony prawda? - uśmiechając się, patrzę na rumieniącą się twarz przyjaciela.

- Asami... gdzie ona teraz jest? - pyta rudowłosy. Ze zdziwieniem patrzę na niego. Przecież ta dwójka cały czas się kłóci. Po co o nią pyta?

- Ona? Została przy ognisku - Daiki drapie się po głowie. - Wracajmy do niej, Ayano.

- Przecież już ci mówiłam, żebyśmy wrócili - mówię do oddalającego się Aomine. - Eh, no głupek... nie ważne, do zobaczenia Akashi. Jeśli byście chcieli możecie do nas wpaść na ognisko.

/

- Następnym razem uprzedźcie mnie, jeżeli zechcecie gdzieś wybiegać - mówię z wyrzutem, spoglądając na przyjaciół.

- Przepraszamy, Asami-chan.

- Co wam tak długo zajęło?

- Spotkaliśmy Rakuzan - kontynuuje Ayano. - Zaprosiłam ich do nas na ognisko, hehe.

Osoba której nie trawię ma przebywać w tym samym ośrodku wypoczynkowym co ja. Świetnie...

Po kilkunastu minutach jedzenia smażonych pianek, pojawia się wspomniana drużyna. Szczerze powiedziawszy nie spodziewałam się tego, że przyjdą. Jednak, poza Akashim, wydają się być sympatyczni. Przedstawili nam się, a my poczęstowaliśmy ich piankami.

- Mam pomysł! Zróbmy test odwagi.

Wszyscy spoglądają na pełnego entuzjazmu, Hayamę-san.

- To się nikomu nie opłaci.

- Możemy podzielić się na 2-osobowe zespoły, a przegrani będą odpowiedzialni za prace domowe - wtrącam. - Wtedy, będzie to opłacalne. Prawda Mibuchi-san?

Chłopak przytakuje, ale reszta nie jest specjalnie przekonana do tego pomysłu.

- Wchodzę w to. Pod warunkiem, że Ayano idzie ze mną - postanawia Aomine.

- Myślę, że Sei-chan powinien pójść z Makoto - zaczął Mibuchi. - W końcu dobrze się znacie, prawda?

- Asami, nie będzie miała nic przeciwko temu - mówi Ayano, zanim jeszcze zdążyłam zaprotestować.

- Okej! Skoro wszystko ustalone, idziemy do lasu!

- Zaczekaj, Hayama-san. Musimy wziąć latarki - zatrzymuję go.

- O, racja. To ja je przyniosę.

/

Po chwili każda z par miała już jedną latarkę.

- Każda para idzie w inną stronę! - krzyczy Hayama i razem z Mibuchim znikają za drzewami.

- Ayano, powodzenia! Mam nadzieję, że sobie poradzisz - Asami macha do mnie. Małpa, wiedziała, że nie lubię takich rzeczy. Daiki włącza latarkę i wchodzimy w głąb lasu.

- Wszystko dobrze Ayano? - wzdrygam się kiedy słyszę pytanie przyjaciela.

- Hehe... chyba tak - odpowiadam.

Szliśmy tak coraz bardziej zagłębiając się w las. Nagle z latarki wydobył się nieciekawy dźwięk, kilka razy zamigotała aż zgasła. Poczułam jak oblewa mnie zimny pot. Zaczęło mi się kręcić w głowie i nogi miałam jak z waty.

- Daiki... - szepczę kucając.

- Ayano, spokojnie jestem przed tobą - łapie mnie za nadgarstek. - Możesz wstać?

Nie mogłam się nawet ruszyć.

- Poczekaj chwilkę... za moment mi przejdzie.

Po chwili poczułam jak mnie przytula.

- No już. Spokojnie - lekko poklepuje mnie po plecach. Zaczynam się powoli uspokajać i odzyskiwać czucie w nogach. Opieram się o jego ramię robiąc jeszcze kilka głębokich wdechów.

- Już wszystko dobrze, dziękuję.

- Jesteś pewna? - pyta zaniepokojony.

- Tak, tylko pomóż mi wstać.

Lekko ujmuje mnie za dłoń i ciągnie w górę. Nagle łapie mnie w pasie i znajduję się już na jego barkach.

- Tak na wszelki wypadek - mówi.

Aomine dreptał ze mną na barkach jeszcze spory kawałek.

- Reo-nee szybciej, tędy!

- Cicho bądź debilu i nie biegnij tak...

Zza krzaków wyłaniają się Hayama z Mibuchim, przy okazji świecąc nam po oczach latarką.

- Toż to Aomine i... Ayano?! Wszystko w porządku? - pyta chłopak.

- Tak, teraz tak - odpowiadam.

- Niech zgadnę, zgubiliście się? - zwraca się do nas drugi z chłopców.

- No... tak trochę. Do tego nasza latarka się zepsuła - Aomine pokazuje przedmiot.

- W takim razie chodźmy razem. Wystarczy, ze pójdziemy tą ścieżką prosto i powinniśmy znaleźć się na miejscu spotkania - Mibuchi wyciąga rękę i wskazuje na drogę.

Po chwili wyszliśmy już z lasu.

/

_"W międzyczasie"_

Idę szybkim krokiem, utrzymując kilkumetrowy odstęp od partnera. Nie widzi mi się współpraca z nim.

- Asami, zwolnij trochę.

- Chcę jak najszybciej stąd wyjść - odwracam się, a następnie, przez swoją nieuwagę, wpadam w dość dużą pajęczynę. - Gyaah! - upadam na ziemię, próbując zdjąć z twarzy ohydny wytwór pająka. Zdezorientowany Akashi, podchodzi do mnie pytając czy nic mi nie jest.

- Tfu! Nie, nic się nie stało.

- Powinnaś być rozważniejsza - pomaga mi wstać. - Gdzie latarka?

- Um, chyba tutaj - podnoszę roztrzaskany przedmiot.

- Nie jest na tyle ciemno byśmy sobie nie poradzili.

- Tak, masz rację - wywracam oczami. - Chodźmy już, bo przegramy.

Po kilku minutach włóczenia się, znajdujemy się już na miejscu. Nikogo prócz nas, jeszcze nie ma.

- Wygląda na to, że wygraliśmy - stwierdza Akashi.

- Yhym - siadam na pieńku, zdejmując resztki pajęczyny z włosów. Chłopak siada obok mnie, kładąc dłoń na mojej głowie. - Akashi, co ty robisz?

- Pomagam ci zdjąć to świństwo.

- Nie musisz mi pomagać - strącam jego rękę. - Spójrz, ktoś idzie.

- Nebuya-san, to wy.

- Yo, Akashi. Reszty jeszcze nie ma?

- Niestety, jeszcze tu nie dotarli.

Przez dłuższą chwilę, zajadaliśmy się resztą pianek, czekając na pozostałych. Mówiąc "zajadaliśmy się", mam na myśli tylko Nebuyę-san, który i tak zjadł ich najwięcej z nas wszystkich. Ten chłopak, ma większy apetyt niż Kagami. A skoro, już o nim mowa. Mam nadzieję, że nie będzie zły na Ayano, że pojechała z Aomine na wycieczkę. W końcu gdyby mógł, prawdopodobnie też zostałby zaproszony. Niestety, tak jak Rakuzan, Seirin jest teraz na obozie treningowym. Jak zresztą Kaijou, Shuutoku i Yosen. Dziwi mnie dlaczego szkoła Aomine nie ma teraz obozu. Chyba, że znowu zaczął opuszczać treningi. Jeżeli moja teza jest prawidłowa, dostanie mu się od Ayano i Momoi.

Moje rozmyślania przerywa głośny okrzyk szczęścia Hayamy-san.

- Yuupi, wygra... Albo nie - posmutniał. - Spójrzcie, wyprzedzili nas.

- Długo już tu czekacie, Sei-chan? - pyta Mibuchi-san.

- Niezbyt.

- Nie zgadzam się na zbieranie po was brudów - burzy się Aomine.

- To niesprawiedliwe, nasza latarka się popsuła.

- Ayano?! Co ci się stało? Skręciłaś kostkę? - wypytuję przyjaciółkę.

- Nic mi nie jest.

- Przepraszam, nie powinnam była zgadzać się na ten test.

- To nie twoja wina, Asami-chan.

Wszyscy weszli do środka budynku. Ayano, wraz z resztą przegranych zajęła się pracami domowymi, tak jak to było ustalone, ja zaś poszłam się zdrzemnąć.


End file.
